


Himiko is a cunt and v3 rants

by Tsumugeee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee
Summary: I hate Maki and I'm just going to hate on her and himikoAnd the poor writing we got
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Himiko is a cunt and v3 rants

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take any of this to heart I have terrible taste, that I will admit but I'm bored so im finna rant 😭👌

Ah yes, Harukawa

She is the living reincarnation of a minion meme and her toxic behavior just makes me said

Honestly the talent reveal gave me rabies and her not dying even more.

Like literally she "shot a kid because a flashlight told her he was a junko-fag"

I was sad she survived, but like any other outcome was possible 😳

Her edginess pushed me off a cliff " do y9u wanna dieee" like a fucking furry discord server

She was supposed to be this bad ass waifu, but she was a total cunt, like bruh, it came off that she only gave two shits about Kaito (probably not true but still) 

She was cliche and so was her "arc", if I can even call it that

Next the narutard, Himiko

Jesus christler pacifica, when I see that little ~~bitch~~ witch, or SoRry, MaGe, I wanna jab my thumbs in her eyesockets

Get despite that her surviving made total sense

This lazy cunt relied on others sacrifices to survive, now I guess that's pretty human, but atleast contribute, like dude. She kept nagging her magic act was real, news flash himiko, not everyone there is like you, a delusional retard with the mental mind of a 13 year old who wants to be quirky, so shove your foot in your sonic OC ass.

Now Korekiyo, he was a good character that could've gotten a good arc, with his traumas and stuff, but then they were like " hey, instead of putting effort let's put a half-assed incest arc!" And we got a shitty character that could've gotten great potential.

That's it for now, if you liked these characters that's valid, you can like them for these traits but IMO it was shit


End file.
